Is this the end of our song?
by NiahkoChan
Summary: YxA Discontinued A Shaman and Medium who got involve in a tragic circumstances!
1. meet rose

**Disclaimer**: shaman king is not mine D

**Summary**: Yoh met a girl name rose, she is elegant, beautiful and a good hearted person. That's why Yoh fell in love with her easily. The only thing yoh didn't notice is that he was hurting someone's feeling it was his fiancée anna. Will yoh notice it in time? Read & find out. (Yona)

**Is this the end of our song?**

**Chapter I**

It was raining really hard, but still a short haired brunette was doing his daily jog around the park. The short haired brunette was yoh asakura the shaman king. He was assign to do his daily jog by her fiancée kyouyama anna.

Even thou he is exhausted already, he still jogs and jogs until his body were too weak to stand up. So he decided to stay to a near by hotel, but before he could stand up to his sitting position his body collapsed.

It was Yoh's luck that a girl was passing by, so when she saw him she gently helped him and took him to her home. When they reach her home, the girl gently opened the door and placed yoh to the couched, and gently took some basin and some water to cool his body down.

After an hour or so yoh woke up and saw the girl who helped him, sleeping peacefully next to him. He was shocked the girl was beautiful. The girl has a velvet blue colored hair and her face looks like an angel, her body looks frail and weak. Yoh was afraid to wake her up, so yoh just look at her angelic face until sleep took over him.

**Back at the asakura household **

Anna was getting really worried about yoh; he hadn't come back from his jog. She was thinking if yoh was alright or not. She will never forgive herself if something happen to his yoh.

After an hour of waiting yoh was not there yet, that made her even more worried. So anna gently took her raincoat and went outside into the storm. It was freezing out there but still she went to the park and saw no sign of yoh that made her heart ache, she was blaming herself for letting yoh jog into this kind of storm.

So anna walked to the nearest bench and gently rested her body there and waited for sleep to take over. She was too tired of walking that's why she fell asleep in the cold outdoor.

It was morning anna was feeling drowsy and weak, she felt that she's going to collapse, but still she stood up like nothing was wrong with her and went

home. (- anna-Chan has a fever here, because of staying in the rain all night)

**Back to yoh **

When morning occurred, the girl woke up and saw yoh outside doing something; she was curious so she went to him and gently asked

"What are you doing?" she said shyly

Yoh looked at her then grin widely, then said "I'm practicing my foryoku"

She blushes at his grin but then asked again "what is foryoku, and can I know your name?"

"My name is asakura yoh, and foryoku is a kind of powers we shaman use" yoh said looking at her

"Oh I see" the girl said contented to what yoh had said and walked back to the house, and took some sandwiches and drink from the refrigerator and took It out where yoh was.

"Here" she said offering yoh some food

"uhmmm thank you ah….., what's your name can I ask aheheheheh" yoh said clueless

"nakimako rose" she said before laughing

"Oh I see, thank you rose" yoh said grinning widely, then gently taking some sandwich and eating slowly.

"That's alright" she said laughing again. And then starts to take some sandwich and starts eating too.

"anou…." yoh interrupted rose while eating

"nani" rose said looking at him seriously

"Can you come to my house, I want you to meet my friends" yoh said shyly

"Of course" rose said happily

After rose had approved Yoh's request, yoh insisted that they go there right away. So rose happily went to her room to change, after that they both took the train to get there faster.

Tsuzuku

Like it / hate it/want to flame it (it's alright) D

Message: this is for **yohna, yamiandanzuforever and unbreakable itako.**


	2. fight

**Is this the end of our song?**

**Chapter II**

**F-I-G-H-T**

Anna woke up at around 8:30 in the morning, she was totally wet and feeling drowsy. Her head was really aching hard her body really felt heavy like a thousand trains were on top of her. Everything in her aches and she didn't know what to do.

She was totally helpless now, she was sick, she didn't know where this stupid park was anyway and most of all she didn't know where his fiancée was.

She will be insane if it continues like this, so she walked and walked until she found a train station. But in the train station, she didn't expect to see his fiancée with another girl.

So to make it clearer to her view she walked closer and then she was shocked to saw what his fiancée did, he hugged and kissed rose to the lips. Anna was totally getting angry now, not only because his fiancée didn't came home, it's because his flirting with another girl that made her totally mad.

Anna's world became dark, she didn't know what she was doing she just totally walked to yoh and rose and **'slap'. **Rose collapsed to the ground; because of the impact of the slap anna gave her. So rose cried because of that and run to yoh, and cried to his arms.

This made yoh totally mad, so he went up to anna and said "Anna why did you hurt her, she didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault I was the one who should be blame not her"

"So you're protecting her now" anna said angrily

"Of course, I wouldn't let you hurt the girl that I truly love. Even if I just met her, I had fallen totally in love with her!" Yoh shouted

"Yoh!" rose said before standing up and walking to yoh

"Does it mean that you really didn't care if I was worried or not about you" anna said calmly

"Why should I care, you the ice queen would care about me that would be impossible. If you cared you wouldn't let me go out of that storm, is there a reason for you to let me out. Then if you have tell me" yoh said angrily

"It's because" Anna said getting scared of yoh

"Because of what" yoh said getting more angry

"Because I don't want to see you die, I don't want to see you shedding your blood just to protect the shaman king throne. That's why I want you to be strong. I don't want to loose you, I love you yoh" anna cried

Yoh was shock with her fiancées words, but still he didn't believed her so he answered her back "you're such a liar Annabelle rose kyouyama, you can never care or love anyone you liar. I hope you just die and leave me alone" yoh said before taking rose's hand and going inside the train.

Anna was totally shocked with those words he said; those words totally broke her heart. So she ran as fast as she can, but before she knew it a car was passing by and

'**C_RASH'_**

To be continued

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating early my laptop got broke and I couldn't write. I would like to thank all those who review.

**Naomi: **AW! You're so sweet Miss Naomi-Chan thank you very much.

**Lale the assassin: **thanks lale-san

**Mystic shaman of souls: **thank you very, very much for reviewing so I dedicate this chapter for you.

**Yohna-Chan**: no worries Miss Yohna-Chan I promise this will always remain yona, thank you poh.

**Hannah-asakura:** I promise this will be a good fic, you'll never regret this fic I promise.

**Unbreakable itako:** you're really awesome, I will cherish all of your reviews coz its great I promise.

**Yamiandanzuforever: **you're right yamiandanzuforever-san thanks for the review.

And thank you too to the others who review, I appreciate it I dedicate this chapter to all of you.


	3. hospital sadness

**Chapter III**

**Hospital sadness**

Anna laid in the ground unconscious, taking a bath with her own blood. Her body was limp and full of wounds and bruises; no one was there to help her. People only passed by her, like she was kind of a stone just lying there waiting to be thrown or kicked by someone. The man who owns the car left, he didn't even brought anna to a nearby hospital. He just flew away like an innocent bird.

After a split second someone carried anna to the hospital, it was a woman. A woman with long silvery blonde hair, the woman looks like at the age of 30 or 29.

So when they reached the hospital, she paid all the bills for anna before she leave. She gave a small piece of paper to the nurse and said "call this number, and find the girl named tamao tamamura and tell her about the girl named Annabelle Rose kyouyama. She is the girl I brought a little while ago. Please hurry"

**Meanwhile at Anna's room **

Anna was breathing hard everything was blurry to her eye sight, she can only hear some beeping but she didn't know where it came from. When anna tried to stand up, she couldn't because her body was numb. So when she heard someone opened the door, she tried to open her eyes again and failed to do so.

That so called person, who went inside Anna's room, injected something to her that made her feel sleepy. She tried to stop the sleepiness in her but failed and she fall asleep in a forced slumber.

**At Anna's dream**

Anna woke up again, and now she can only see darkness. She shouted but no one answered back, but when anna walked straight ahead she saw a light. So she run towards it but when she was near the light she saw yoh, saying something to her. But when anna tried to follow him, she saw rose grabbed Yoh's arm and said "anna you're nothing get out of here Yoh's not the one for you get lost"

When anna shouted back no words came out to her mouth but before she could shout again some flashback of memories came to her head, it was spinning all around her. But by the sudden move of the ground all the memories broke, and only one stayed. It was yoh telling her to get lost and die, that made anna cry but before she knew it a big light envelope her and………..

**End of Anna's dream**

When anna woke up, she saw a nurse in front of her and said "good morning Miss Annabelle pls take your rest you need it before the operation"

To be continue

A/n: ahh! Well I think the third chapter is not good but review pls don't worry at the 5th and 6th chapter I promise it will be so dramatic and romantic full of yohnaness. I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing especially this people soul of xcalibur (am I right about your new prn name ), hannah-asakura, yamiandanzuforever, review lord, miss chiquitaelena and unbreakable itako and the others who reviewed thank you. If I got more reviews then ill post the fourth chapter phone call. I dedicate this fic to my three best buddies miss chiquitaelena, soul of xcalibur (am I really right) and unbreakable itako. Thank you/


	4. Everybody was happy, except for anna's 3...

**Chapter IV**

**The phone call**

While yoh and rose were walking down the streets of funbari, some group of people came to them and shouted "Hey! Yoh where have you been, we haven't seen you for a while"

When yoh heard the voice, he hurriedly run to them and said "Hey, guys, it's been a while"

"Yeah I now" a green haired boy said, while yoh and the green haired boy were chatting. The other who was still away from him asked "Hey yoh, we all went to your house but you and anna were not there"

"So where did the both of you went" a blue haired Ainu boy said

"Well you see" yoh said nervously

"Oh by the way yoh" a blue haired Ainu girl said

"Yes" yoh said shocked

"Who is that girl you're with" they all said in unison

"Well you see, she's uhmmm well she's sort of ahhh I mean she's my newly found friend" yoh grinned nervously

"I see, so where's anna" a pinked haired girl smiled

"Well tamao, me and anna got a fight in the train station near the shuinji park. And I kind of shouted at her told her mean things so she got mad" yoh smiled sadly

"What!" tamao shouted

"And I kind of told her to get lost and die, and I told her that I love rose and I didn't want to see her again" yoh said scared

"And who is this rose girl" tamao said angrily

"Well" yoh pointed the girl he just told them a while ago

"YOU DARN BASTARD" the blue haired Ainu girl said before slapping yoh hard

"YOU LOVED SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE AN UGLY HAG" a silvery haired girl said angrily

"MAYBE YOURE NOT YOH, MAYBE YOURE JUST A FAKE, BECAUSE WE KNOW THAT YOH WON'T DO THAT TO HIS FIANCEE" Tamao said before walking towards yoh and slapping him again and again.

When the guys saw this, they grabbed tamao's wrist and brought her near the bench and asked her to stop. As they were going back to yoh, so that they can help him the two other girls went to tamao and helped her to calm down.

When yoh stood up rose went to him and asked "are you alright"

"Yes, I'm ok" yoh grinned

"Really" rose said smiling slightly at yoh

"Of course, so don't worry" yoh smiled at her happily

While rose and yoh were talking ren said to yoh "yoh, sorry about the trouble. The girls had been like that, because they are Anna's friend. You know that don't you"

"Yes I know that" yoh smiled

"Please tell tamao that im really sorry, and tell her this is the life I choose. So im sorry for letting her down" yoh said before walking away

"Ill tell her buddy, I will I promise" ren said but before ren could walked he heard someone's cell phone ringing.

So he asked "hey guys who owns that cell phone?"

"I do" tamao said

"Answer it tamao" ren said

"Ok" tamao said so she gets her cell phone and answered it.

While tamao was speaking with the girl in the phone everyone was getting curious, because tamao has been speaking with that person for a while. But before the guys could asked tamao who is that person tamao dropped the cell phone and run towards the train station. They followed her and asked "what's the matter tamao"

When tamao looked at them with sad eyes, they didn't know what had happened to that conversation so they asked her again "what did the women told you in the phone"

"They said" tamao said sadly

"What" they said in unison

"ANNA IS IN THE HOSPITAL, SHE WAS CRASHED BY A CAR. AND NOW SHES IN A CRITICAL STATE SO I NEED TO GO" tamao said before going inside the train leaving the others shocked.

To be continue

A/n: in this fic tamao-Chan/Tammy is pretty Ooc; I think that slap tamao gave him totally hurts. UHmmm…can I ask a question, did you like the 4th chapter? I think it's not that good but please review. Thanks for the reviews I love yah all. D


	5. memories of you

**Chapter 5 **

**Memories of you**

While yoh and rose are walking, yoh remembered something that was really special to him. He didn't know why this memory came back, but it made him realized how he made a promise to the girl he kissed that night at the sea shore in Izumo.

That made him realize what he had done to her, and what he had said to her that made her heart break into thousand pieces.

**Flashback**

"Wow gwandpa the view here is really pwetty" little yoh told his grandpa

"Yeah Mastwer yohmei, it so pwetty" a little blonde hair girl said

"Wow! Hi anna, I missed you so mwuch" little yoh said to his best friend anna

"Where is gwandma?" yoh asked anna

"There, Miwstress kino is twalking to mwaster yohmei" anna smiled at yoh

"Do you want to take a walk?" yoh asked anna

"Sure yoh why not" anna said before holding Yoh's hands

As yoh and anna walk further to the beach, they didn't know that it was getting dark. Yoh and anna were so happy playing sand and building sand castles, but as the moon shown it's brightness. Yoh and anna noticed it so they stood up, but before they walked back to the rest house yoh asked anna something "Anna-Chan if we grow up, will you stay with fowever"

"Of couwrse yoh" anna smiled

"Is thwat a pwomise" yoh asked anna

"It's a pwomise" anna said

But before little anna could move, little yoh gently locked his lips to anna's, and kissed her. It's not a passionate kiss; it's just a kiss that touches both lips. (A/n: Childs are still inexperienced in kissing and yoh and anna are only 7 yrs old here -)

Just a second or so they broke their kiss and anna gently hugged yoh and told him "Yoh you kwissed me, twhat means you'll marry me right?"

"Yes anna, I want to stway with you fowever twats why I kwissed you. I want to be with anna fowever" yoh smiled as he hugged anna tighter

"And twats Our Pwomise till the end of twime" yoh and anna shouted before they went back to the rest house.

**End of flashback **(a/n: it's a silly memory don't you think)

Now he realized what he had done to her. He wanted to apologies, he was wrong and he knew it. He wants to go to her, even if it causes him gazillion of trainings. Yoh didn't want to break his first and unforgettable promise to her, and he doesn't want to forget that memory again.

So Yoh said to rose "Rose I'm sorry, I know you would understand please forgive me, I need to apologies to anna" before he ran towards the train station.

"Going to anna huh, I won't let you yoh. You're mine and no one will take you away from me" rose said before she called upon Athia the dark tiger of the underworld

"And you haven't notice it yoh, I'm a shaman a full fledge shaman. I'm just toying you around, but now I wont let you get away, cause you will be mine and forever will be mine" Rose laugh before she vanished into thin air.

While yoh was running he bumped into an unexpected person it was Horo-horo. He wanted to ask him about anna, but before yoh could ask horo. He grabbed his hands and started pulling him.

"Hey horo let me go" yoh shouted

"Yoh I need to take you to anna" horo shouted

"But why what happened to her?" yoh said concerned

"She was hit by a car" horo screamed

"What" yoh said shocked

"And it's all your fault yoh" horo horo said

"I know that!" yoh shouted

"I know yoh I'm just kidding, so do you want to come with me to see her" horo asked

"Yes, I want to apologies to her. For being a jerk and saying bad things to her" said the guilty yoh

"Don't worry yoh, she'll forgive you I know that" horo said before buying some tickets for the two of them.

"HEY! Yoh what about that rose girl?" horo smiled

"I left her, for some reason I think she's the one who causes trouble around here" yoh grinned

"I think so too, you wouldn't have a fight with tamao and the other girls if you didn't hurt Anna's feeling" horo grinned

"Yeah maybe you're right, and horo I feel really strange when I'm with rose. It's like she's seducing me" yoh said seriously

"I'm not really sure yoh, but I think rose is a shaman" horo said

"You think so" yoh said

"Yeah didn't you feel her aura" horo said

"I don't know, when I'm with her I feel really different. Like I'm not the usual me" yoh smiled

"Lets talk about it later the train is here" horo said

"Yeah" yoh said before they went inside the train

**Meanwhile at the hospital**

"Hey miss can I know the room number of miss kyouyama Annabelle rose?" tamao said

"Oh! Are you her friend?" the nurse said

"Yes, can I see her now?" tamao asked

"Of course, she's at room 347, but please don't disturb her she's still sleeping" the nurse said

"Thanks miss" tamao said but before she could walk, a loud scream was heard in anna-Chan's room.

**To be continued **

A/n: so do you like it, if you don't ill change chapter 5 if you want - sorry for the child thingy about yoh and anna, w8 for chappie six, secrets will be revealed about that stupid girl rose……..sorry for the ugly chappy forgive me and pls review. Thnx a bunch to all those who reviewd chapter 1 to 4 I hope you'll like this.


	6. Memories of You Rewritten

**Chapter 5**: Memories of you (Renewed)

**Flashback**

"Ohayo Minna-san" Yoh grinned happily

"Lazy!" Anna whispered

"Eh! Anna-san, I have a reason for waking up late" Yoh's cheek pops up with a small frown

"Still that's not a good reason to be late, unless you don't want to see me again" Anna looks at Yoh with a glare and a small blush on her face

"Iie, Iie that's not the reason, to tell you the truth I really like you Anna-Chan" Yoh said as he sat next to his grandpa.

Anna looked at him and then blushed at what he said; she couldn't concentrate as kino-senseii tried to explain about the **Fiancée **thing that she didn't even know.

Yoh started to giggle as he looks at Anna's Tomato face, then the next thing Yoh knew Anna was on his side saying some silly words and then inserted a ring on his middle finger and smiled a little and whispered "Hey, I don't know what this is, but Yoh Thanks, I guess you're the only person who really liked me; to tell you the truth I like you too" as she kissed Yoh on the cheek.

Yoh couldn't speak he just blushed and smiled, and did the same vow as Anna said, and that day onward they made a promise to be **Fiancée** and a promise that was not meant to be broken.

**End of Flashback**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anna" Yoh whispered softly

"Eh? Nani Yoh-san" Rose smiled

"Nande mo nai, It's nothing really" Yoh smiled palely at Rose

"Ok" Rose said as she grabbed Yoh's hand as they continue to walk

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get the doctor quick" A nurse said hysterically

"The patient in room 347 is not breathing anymore, its emergency quick" She said as she walked back inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tamao wait up" They all said as they tried to catch their breath

"Anna is in danger you know, I've been living with Yoh & Anna for a long time, and this is the first time Anna and Yoh got into a fight. Just maybe, Anna is in grieve danger because of Yoh, and I know Anna needs me" Tamao started to run again

"Tamao, wait" They all said

"We're coming with you, what are friends for?" They all smiled.

"Guys, Thank you" Tamao smiled as they ascended to the stairs and to the bus stop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dream**

"Dame, onegaii…Pls don't hurt me" Anna screamed

"No one can hear you Annabelle Rose; No one can ever hear you here. This is my world and I control it" Rose smiled at the paralyzed Anna

"Why? Why do you always take everything away from me? Sister" Anna cried in grieve pain

"Oh, so you still do remember me my one and only beloved little sister" Rose smiled at her scared sister

"Why? Do you always do this to me?" Anna asked again

"CAUSE YOU ALWAYS TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING FROM ME" Rose said as she slapped Anna

"But you're not like that onechan" Anna whispered as he cried

"Anna, remember this I' am not the same person you knew back then. I'm no longer Rose Mae that you once called SISTER" Rose said as she vanished into thin air

"OneeChan..Doshte?" Anna cried as the dark light cover her

"Her condition is normal, but she is in a coma right now. Hope she could recover" The nurse said as she covered Anna's body with a blanket.

"All we can do now is pray" Said the other nurse

"Yeah" She once again replied

At the edge of the room a shadow was watching Anna and the aura that was covering it has the same aura as Rose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where could it be?" Tamao said

"I can't find the hospital anywhere?" Horo looked confused

"Maybe where lost" Ryu said

"It's your entire fault, Horo" They all glared at horo

"Ahehehe, sorry" Horo smiled

"HOROKEU USUI" They all screamed

"AHHHHHH" Screamed horo as he run toward Nagasaki Station

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yoh and Rose reach the funbari Inn, it was already 7:30 pm. Both are tired so they both took a rest, Yoh sleeping in his room and Rose at the Guest Room. As time flies the Inn was in silence, and a silhouette of a ghost boy stands before the window of Rose.

"Master, Wake up" The ghost boy said

"I'm awake Taganaki! So what happened to my Sister" Rose said silently

"The girl is in Comma Master Rose" Taganaki said in reply

"That's good; let my Little sister take her rest for a while. Let's proceed to our next plan, to kill Asakura Yoh" Rose said as she went out of the window

"Taganaki, Guard Yoh for awhile in the meantime I'll visit my lil sister" Rose said

"Yes Master" Taganaki answered obediently

"Goodnight Yoh…..Take your rest before your death" Rose laugh as she proceeded to her destination...

To be continued

A/N: I change Chapter 5 hope you like this one. Thanks for the review guys, when I have 90 to 95 reviews I'll continue these as soon as possible promise. THNX for supporting this fan-fic I dedicate this Renewed Chapter to All of you guys… Ja Ne


	7. A deja vu, A demon with in, & a dream

**Chapter 6:** **A Déjà vu, A Demon with in & a dream**

As the night pass by Rose was planning to visit her sister, just to make sure she doesn't wake up anymore from her slumber. The street were dark and as she got nearer to her destination, she saw a family so poor that made her remember a past that she wanted to forget, a past with her mother, father & especially Anna her beloved sister.

She had changed for the better, for the sake of her pride, for the sake of her lost soul and for the sake of the once she called home. She didn't want to remember anything from her past, her past was a nightmare but as she look much closer to the family that attracted her sight. Her point of view suddenly changed to a view of hers and her sister's past.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LET GO OF ME!" Rose shouted angrily

"Stupid child, you have done a mistake so you should be punish" A woman in a white cloak said as she dragged Rose forcefully in the chambers of the old mansion.

"IT'S ANNA'S FAULT GOD DAMN IT" Rose debated as she struggles to get free from the woman's grip.

"Insolent fool you are, how could a little girl such as your sister do that awful thing?" The woman pushed Rose in the dark chambers as Rose grieved for freedom.

"Curse you all and that little Witch sister of mine" She shouted before the woman got out of the dark, dirty chamber.

Rose just cried and cried until she fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mamma" Anna bit her lips as she pulled her mother's shirt

"What is it darling?" Her mother replied sweetly

"Where is oneesan?" Anna looked at her mother curiously

"……….." Her mother didn't reply, as she tugged Anna into her bed and closed the door shut. As she fall asleep, but before she slept this words came out of her kissable small lips. "Sister, I'm sorry" as if she felt the grief that her sister suffered, saying sorry for she knew, she was the one who gave her so much trouble and hurt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Know baby sis, I know" Rose said as she slept much more calm and peaceful, as she heard the voice of her sister. Feeling at ease. Because she knew that nothing can change the fact that she & Anna will always be sisters. (A/N: I guess they both can read minds)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit! Why did I suddenly recall that memory? I will never treat Anna the same way before; I won't treat that girl as a sister, I will never have a sister who has a demon on her." Rose replied as she proceeded to her prioritized destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother" Anna grumbled in her sleep, as the cold winds past through her limp & weak body.

"It's been a while dearest Anna, how are you?" A voice said sweetly as it roams around the hospital room.

"Huh?" Anna said as she opened her eyes slowly, to see her mother smiling at her very sweetly and gently.

"I missed you" Her mother said as she kissed Anna on the forehead

"Mom, Why are you here?" Anna said as she tried to sit up, but failed to do so.

"Now, now my child just takes you're rest. Worry about your sister later, Mommy will take care of it for the mean time" Her mother giggled as she watched her daughter fall to sleep, and as she sang a lullaby.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose growled as she heard the conversation of her dead or shall we say ghost mother with her, her used to be sister that ruined her life, because of the demon that killed everything and took everything from her especially her soul

"God Damn it Mother" Rose smirked as she entered the window of the hospital room.

"Leave now, Rose. Your sister didn't want to have that demon in her; no one wanted it to be in her. It's not her fault, just leave my dear" Her mother said pleadingly, just hoping that her older daughter would understand.

"You can't do anything; I will kill her for the sake of the people I loved. I'll kill him & her even if she and he don't know anything." Rose shouted and pointed a crystal knife on her sisters limp body.

"Who is he?" Her mother asked as she tried to stop the crystal knife from getting near her beloved Anna.

"Asakura, it's Asakura Yoh" Rose shouted

"What does that innocent boy has to do with this?" Her mother shouted angrily

"He in the future might unleash the demon within that Girl" Rose shouted

"You just want to kill him, because you know that she's your sister's only happiness. Don't be stupid my child, Asakura Yoh will never do that to Anna, You're the one who will unleash the power of the demon, BECOZ OF YOURE PURE HATRED TO HER" Her mother shouted before it vanished, because of the spell that Rose cast.

"Shut up mother" Rose said angrily, but as she turned her head a shocking scenario appeared to her eyes that made her only shout "AHHHHH!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where Am I?" Yoh said sleepily, and then he started to walk, as everything in his sight turns black. A small girl appeared through his eyes, the girl was crying, her hands wrapped around her small legs and her head hidden from the world. As he stepped closer, everything changed a black circle enveloped the girl and then the scenario turned into burning houses, shouting people & dead individuals and animals on the streets of this town. Yoh looked terrified and as he backed away he heard a voice from a woman saying "Let go of my poor darling, let go of her set her free"

And then he heard another voice from a man "My dear Leave her, we can't do anything now"

"Let go of me, she is still my child ANNABELLE!" The woman shouted as she was being pulled by the man to get away from the burning town and to save their lives from the demon.

"Father, Mother!" A familiar voice shouted

"Rose runaway don't go near it! NO!" The man and the woman shouted as the demon grabbed the girl and took her soul.

"ANNA-CHAN STOP PLS" The woman said as the demon strike the woman with a single blow, and then the image suddenly changed into a dark chamber and there he saw her crying and hurt, but all he did was whisper her name and …………………..

"Anna" Yoh said as he woke up from his sleep in the middle of the night.

"What's wrong Master Yoh" Amidamaru asked

"Amidamaru Let's Find Anna, something is happening that doesn't look good. She needs me, Anna-Chan" Yoh said as he stood up but before any movement was occurred by Yoh, he sensed a spirit that has a strong aura that looks kind of familiar to him so he said coldly " Who are you, show yourself?".

**To be continued**

A/N: I am a slow updater ne? Sorry I'm just quite busy, school projects are filed up hehe, I don't want to failed, so just judge this fic okay. I think it's good enough, but please judge it and review it again pls. Thnx for all the review I really appreciate it.


End file.
